


why don't you call me darling

by starrywords



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywords/pseuds/starrywords
Summary: Confessing should be simple, but Jinseong has always been good at playing long games.
Relationships: Lee "Faker" Sangh-hyeok/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	why don't you call me darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the most self indulgent thing I’ve ever done. I started writing this just for fun, but since I worked hard on it, I decided to post. Hopefully there are more Faker/Teddy fans out there! T1 Fighting!

If someone was to describe Jinseong, it seems quite obvious what they would say. He is an extroverted person, outgoing, funny, loud and excited when playing, charming nevertheless.

But Jinseong knows he has another side. Some people notice it too. When Jinseong likes someone, really likes, he wants to impress them. The thing is, considering his affectionate personality, one would think he is the same way towards that person. It’s not true.

Jinseong becomes shy.

Not in the typical sense. As a matter of fact, it goes like this. Jinseong says something amusing and quickly checks the response. If that person laughs, it’s a win. If not, Jinseong apologizes, looking the other way.

Maybe if it was someone else, Jinseong would be bold and extremely confident. Somehow, Jinseong managed to have a major crush on the biggest and most respected player and celebrity of League, Lee ‘Faker’ Sanghyeok.

In hindsight, Jinseong had it coming the moment he signed his contract with SKT, ‘playing alongside Faker’ was always in mind.

More than a year later, a lot has changed. Jinseong himself changed, as a senior member, he needs to set the example, following Sanghyeok’s steps. Even though their relationship has grown, Jinseong wants more. To put it in simple words, he wants to woo his captain, that’s it.

Easily said, difficult to accomplish.

Jinseong has the utmost respect for Sanghyeok, in and outside League. To flip the switch from mere colleagues to friends is one thing, from friends to lovers is another, that being exponentially more challenging.

Such a high deed would require not only Jinseong to be at his best game, but also a drastic change of behavior, that might backfire and destroy his friendship.

Jinseong likes being friends. He’d rather be friends forever than nothing. Because there is no way Jinseong can treat Sanghyeok like he treats everybody else.  
He compensates by tolerating his Hyung’s terrible jokes.

“How are things with Sanghyeok?”

“Whoa… Taemin… You haven’t been watching our matches, have you?” Jinseong replies, pretending he did not read between the lines of what Taemin said. “I cannot believe you don’t consider us rivals anymore. How pretentious of you.”

“You’re so funny, Jinseong. You know what’s funnier?” Taemin said, not even bothering to look at Jinseong’s reaction. “The enormous elephant in the room at T1. Man, I haven’t been there for a while, but at this point, it must be huge, don’t you think?"

To be honest, Jinseong could feign ignorance and joke around, change the subject, but he doesn’t want to. The truth is, Jinseong can’t bring this topic up with other people. Taemin is the exception because Jinseong trusts him. Also, Taemin made him spill the beans, it wasn’t a hundred percent voluntary.

Taemin doesn’t need to say anything to Jinseong just talk it out. Just one disapproval gaze does the job. That’s why they’re friends.

“There is nothing to be said. Maybe we’re a little bit closer now because we have new members, younger than us, so I try to be the example. I’m a real Hyung now, Taemin.” Jinseong laughed and continued. “We are really good friends, that’s it. I should be happy, a lot of people would die to be in my position.”

“I don’t think a lot of people would die to be an idiot.”

“Shut up. Respect your elders.” They both shared a look and smiled. Taemin knows that it’s not simple. They understand that Jinseong can’t confess, because it’s not about the plain rejection, it’s about the game synergy. Also, it’s ‘Teddy’s’ career at stake, because T1 won’t sacrifice its shareholder. “Thank you.”

Taemin smiles. They head to their favorite cafe. Things are going to be fine, at least for now.

It’s strange, Jinseong often reminiscence, how he became a T1 member. He doesn't believe he is undeserving, not at all, it is just… striking, still.

For someone who was the ace at an uninspiring team, wore dumb shirts with tie prints and never really got far at championships, to be part of a major organization would be a dream come true.

The proposal from SKT was outstanding, but it meant more than money. There isn’t a single player in the world who at some point didn’t wish to be an SKT member. To play alongside Faker. He did receive many proposals, but ‘Teddy’ opted for ‘the dream team’. The dream team is no more, but Jinseong remained.

There were many gloom feelings when Jinseong finally left Jin Air. It was inevitable, but he still missed the guys. Jinseong also suffered when Khan, Clid and Mata found new companions. Somehow, he can’t imagine what Sanghyeok has been going through all these years. Sanghyeok says he is used to it, but in Jinseong’s opinion, it doesn’t mean it’s okay, it just means he always expects people to leave at some point.

The thing is, Jinseong doesn't want to leave. And he wants Sanghyeok to ask him to stay.

When the coaching changes were announced, Jinseong feared they might not get along. There was no doubt they would be competent, but relationships are different.

Of course, now Jinseong can see it was a pointless worry because they get along just fine. In the coaches' opinion, the recipe for success is communication. That’s why T1 talks so much during the matches, it’s science or something.

So, when Coach Kim tells Jinseong he wants to speak about something after a scrim, Jinseong doesn't think anything about it. Who knows, maybe it was about champion pools, nerfs and promotions.

This means Jinseong wasn’t prepared when Coach Kim locked the door and asked him to sit down.

‘Did I screw up?’ Jinseong frantically thinks while pulling the chair.

“Hey, relax. It’s all fine.” Coach Kim says as he notices the panic in Jinseong’s manners. “I just wanted to talk to you about something private, where you can be comfortable and not worry about interruptions.”

Coach Kim sits in front of Jinseong, clasping his hand, clearly nervous as if he was internally debating on how to initiate the conversation. Jinseong’s hands are sweating at this point, so he clutches his knees and prepares for the worst.

“Jinseong-ah. You know I want you to be happy, right?” Jinseong nods, revealing a small smile, just at the corner of his mouth. Coach Kim’s voice can be very calming, so Jinseong relaxes a bit. “That’s why I would like you to be honest with me. Can you promise me that?”

Jinseong nods again, uncertain at the implications of that promised honesty.

“Good. You see, I’ve been noticing some things, so I’ll go straight to the point. I know you like someone and we both know who it is. Unless you tell me I’m wrong, and I won’t bring any names up, I’ll just refer to him as ‘this guy’’, is that okay?”

Nothing prepared Jinseong for that. Frozen on the spot, he just lowered his eyes in embarrassment. His head was spinning and Jinseong wasn’t sure anymore if he heard everything correctly, the sounds were muffled and his mind was in a daze.

Coach Kim gave him some time to process before continuing, rearranging the glasses on the table, fixing some papers scattered here and there. When Jinseong looked up, he realized his coach didn’t seem angry or disappointed, but instead, he was smiling a bit.

“I’ll take it as a yes, then. Does this guy know?” Jinseong shakes his head. “Alright. If you were to tell this guy your feelings, what do you expect to change? Would you date this guy?”

Jinseong doesn’t know. He never really imagined having this conversation, in the first place.

“I don’t really dare to think about it. Whenever I catch myself immersed in thoughts like that, I reprimand my own mind.” Jinseong deflates, settling into the chair. “I rather continue to be this guy’s friend than to be nothing at all. It’s fine, Coach.”

Coach Kim understands. Jinseong can feel his sympathy, because he truly cares for his players, even if it’s for trivial matters like this one. “But my feelings are clear.” Jinseong continues. “It’s not a phase, I’m not mixing it up with a respect crush or something. I’ll just give myself some time and everything will go back the way it was.”

“You are so amazing, Jinseong, truly our ace. We both know I can’t encourage you on this, but I wish only the best for you, whatever your heart desires. Yes, I am your coach, but you have a friend in me if you need a shoulder to cry on, always remember that.”

And Jinseong felt like crying, indeed.

“C’mon. I’ll give you a bear hug. You deserve it. Let’s hug it out.”

Jinseong transferred all his potential tears into the hug. Coach Kim looked at him in the eye in reassurance, the secret won’t leave this room. “Okay, the meeting is over, let’s grab something to eat, shall we?”

“Thanks, Coach. I need to ask you something, though.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you really know who ‘this guy’ is?”

“Park Jinseong. Teddy. You couldn’t be more obvious, he is the only one you don’t call darling.”

“Please stop talking.” Jinseong said while they laughed, grinning at each other. For once, he felt like there was no weight on his shoulders.

Lazing around the living room is the usual routine for T1 players when they’re not working. They too need to get their head away from League, even if it takes playing simpler games.

Three rounds of cards it’s what it takes for Jinseong start whining.

“Sangho… This isn’t fair… You are plotting against me!”

Woochan hides his grin behind the cards and casts a look at Changdong.

“Hyung, if you buy me pizza, I’ll beat Sangho for you!” Woochan says, baiting Jinseong.

“It should be the other way around, of course!” Jinseong replies. “My darling, Woochan, defeat Sangho for your Hyung and I’ll buy you pizza!”

Sanghyeok, who had been quietly reading in the corner, laughs and says, “Sangho should also ask for something, in case he wins again.”

Sangho contemplates his possibilities but settles for simplicity. “After I win again, Jinseong has to buy me fried chicken.”

“No way! Why me? There is no good outcome for my wallet!”

“Challenger pays the price.” Changdong jokes.

Needless to say, Sangho won again. Jinseong promptly declared this game sucked, paid for the disgraceful chicken, and went straight for the sofa.

After checking a few social networks on his phone, e-mails and messages, Jinseong realizes that they all left, probably waiting for the food by the kitchen, only him and Sanghyeok in the living room.

The silence isn’t awkward, it’s rather calming. Slowly, the adrenaline from the cards dies down and Jinseong takes this opportunity to glance (in secret) at his crush.

Realizing this is ridiculous and so needy of him, Jinseong gets up, not sure where to head to now.

“Why don’t you call me darling?” Sangyeok suddenly asks, laying on his stomach, without taking his eyes from the book he is reading as if the question he posed was something completely ordinary.

Jinseong feels his spine running cold.

“Hyung… You know why.”

“No, I don’t.” Sanghyeok replies, finally closing the book and turning to his side. “Can’t you tell me?”

The thing is… Jinseong also doesn’t know the answer. Coach Kim even joked about that a few days ago and it is true, but he can’t explain it. The only thing Jinseong is certain is that he won’t be saying anything about his romantic feelings.

“It’s a bit awkward, don’t you think?” Jinseong replies while scratching the back of his head. Sanghyeok doesn’t change his expression, as if expecting him to continue. “I respect you a lot, Hyung. I won’t embarrass you in front of others.”

“But you never called me darling in private either.”

“It’s not that funny in private.” Jinseong quickly replies. It is true, though, because he wants to call him darling earnestly.

After a long staring contest, Sanghyeok gets up and leaves.

Jinseong is left alone confused and baffled by the entire exchange.

Jinseong has three options now.

Number one, he keeps calling everyone except Sanghyeok ‘darling’, which Jinseong doesn’t want to, because it hurts him.

Number two, he doesn’t call anyone darling. This is the most problematic choice in Jinseong’s opinion, because everyone will notice this and, also, it’s no fun.

Number three, he will call Sanghyeok darling. Maybe try some other pet names, who knows. This is clearly the most difficult, but also the most rewarding.

Jinseong will work hard.

As usual, the team is assembled after the match to discuss plays and results, and since they won, no one is paying much attention, packing to leave.

Winning MVP is always good, but Jinseong hates to be the last one to finish. Upon arriving, the entire room cheers, congratulating him for his incredible performance tonight. After a few ‘thanks’ and ‘everyone did a great job’, Jinseong finally manages to find the sofa, so tired and exhausted that he laid down his head on the lap sitting next to him.

Closing his eyes, Jinseong’s other senses heighten, and he notices the dead silence that reigns the room. Something is very wrong and Jinseong realizes what he did.

Slowly turning his head up, Jinseong sees Sanghyeok’s face completely blank, his hands still on his phone typing something. Maybe something like ‘ _Joe Marsh. Fire Teddy now_ ’.

Or maybe not, because Sanghyeok puts down his phone and starts playing with Jinseong’s hair, and says “Woah, our MVP worked so hard… He gives more interviews than me nowadays… I have to be careful, Jinseong might steal my captaincy!”

Everyone instantly relaxes. Except for Jinseong, who is sort of laying in a fetal position, with the greatest League player curling his hair and praising him. Jinseong has never been in such an uncomfortable situation, but this is truly a once in a lifetime chance, so he doesn’t move.

In the end, Jinseong relaxes into Sanghyeok’s touches. It’s soothing to have someone playing with his hair, the kind of intimacy he always wished to have with Sanghyeok. Jinseong accidentally made the first move and Sanghyeok reciprocated.

If this is the first step towards affection, then Jinseong will gladly walk a thousand miles.

Jinseong feels like he broke a stone wall between him and Sanghyeok. After the ‘incident’, Sanghyeok was the one who initiated physical contact.

First, Jinseong was just making a sandwich when Sanghyeok back hugged him, asking for a bite, in a cutesy voice. Jinseong swears he could feel the warmth emanating from Sanghyeok ears.

Then, Sanghyeok decided to show Jinseong how to Q-E’d some old champions, out of the recent meta, by pressing his hand over Jinseong’s, clicking over his fingers. Just like that, no explanations.

Jinseong grew confident too. Sometimes, they just pass each other in the corridor and Jinseong winks. Sanghyeok's laugh is the greatest reward, enough to make him giddy inside for the rest of the day.

“I should change my glasses.” Jinseong announces.

“Why? They seem fine to me.” Sanghyeok replies. “Oh, do you mean the lenses?”

“No, just the frames. Maybe, I don’t know, they’re kind of boring. Should I get one of those thick frames again?”

“Please, don’t. You looked stupid when you wore those back in Jin Air.” Sanghyeok says, locking his phone. He gets up and sits in Jinseong’s bed, staring at his face. “What about contacts? I’m using them right now.”

“I’m not sure if they’re for me, though.” Jinseong replies nonchalantly. “For two reasons. One, because I’d have to take care of it, and second, I’ve been wearing glasses for so long that I can’t imagine myself without it.”

Sanghyeok seemed challenged, which is never good. “Let’s see it then, how you look without your glasses.” Raising his hands, each of Sanghyeok’s hands holds into the temples of the frames, taking it off.

Jinseong doesn’t think, holding Sanghyeok’s wrists, as if to stop the motion. Because Sanghyeok is on his knees on the bed, he towers over Jinseong.

Jinseong slowly puts Sanghyeok’s hands down, easily manhandling him. Both locked-in a trance. Jinseong puts his right hand in Sanghyeok’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss.

One kiss. Two kisses. As they continue kissing, Sanghyeok sits down on Jinseong’s lap, already in his embrace. At this point, Sanghyeok doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so he keeps holding Jinseong’s now forgotten glasses.

Jinseong is so happy he could die at any moment. Smiling into the last few pecks, he giggles in pure bliss. Gazing at Sanghyeok, he can see he feels the same.

Sanghyeok puts the glasses back with care and says, “If I knew that this was what it took to get you to kiss me, I would’ve done way before.”

“Hyung, don’t antagonize me. How was I supposed to know?” Jinseong said and pulled them both into laying on the bed, facing each other.

“I’m sorry. I can’t drop hints and I’m a terrible flirt.” Sanghyeok breathes deeply. He exhales and looks up. “But I like you, very much so, and I have for a long time.”

“Hyung. You have always been my idol, my goal.” Jinseongs pour the utmost honesty in his words. “To be sitting next to you on a daily basis, I thought I had achieved all.”

“We still-”

“Wait. I’m getting there. What I mean is, yes, I want all the titles, but I also want to be with you. With or without trophies.”

After a moment of silence, Sanghyeok nods. He understands.

“Whoa, Jinseong, you _stunned_ me!”

“Please, Hyung, I beg, not now.”

“The jokes are part of the package of dating me. Take it or leave it!” Sanghyeok says, laughing. But his eyes are expectant, waiting for an answer.

“Then I’ll gladly take it, darling.” Jinseong replies, bumping their noses together.

The future is uncertain for them, but they will surely make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
